1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to lead-wire terminals of an all-in-one card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional all-in-one card connector is composed of two circuit boards closely mounted to bilateral sides of a card guide member. Each of the two circuit boards includes a plurality of contact pins for contacting contact pads of different kinds of electronic memory cards and a plurality of lead wires electrically extending to a rear edge thereof for electrically connecting other external circuit boards.
When the aforementioned all-in-one card connector is connected with the external circuit board, it is usually to put the card connector on the external circuit board; meanwhile, one of the circuit boards (top circuit board) of the card connector is closely mounted on the external circuit board, and the other (bottom circuit board) is spaced apart from the external circuit board and therefore needs metallic lead-wire terminals extending downwards to be connected with the external circuit board. However, when the lead-wire terminals extend downwards to be connected with the external circuit board, distal ends of the terminals are not secured to be subject to shaking by an external force during the process of soldering. In addition, it is difficult to manipulate the precision of the distal ends of the terminals to dispose more terminals within limited space, such that the terminals have to be additionally disposed on bilateral sides of the top circuit board of the card connector to be more received, which causes poor soldering during the process of soldering in tin furnace to further incur low yield factor. 